1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to locking devices and, more particularly, to wedge type locking devices, finding particular application in clamping separate subsystems to a system chassis or frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the electronic art, electronic systems often comprise separate subsystems, each of which is generally mounted on a separate structure or chassis. These are assembled into the system by separately clamping each subsystem chassis to the system frame. Such an arrangement facilitates the easy removal of any subsystem for maintenance or replacement without having to remove any of the other subsystems. Practically every modern computer includes a main frame to which separate electronic subsystems are clampable. One clamping device which has been used in the prior art is a wedge type locking device, hereinafter simply referred to as the wedge lock. Typically, it includes a stationary wedge-shaped member which is fixedly connected to a flange of the subsystem. It also includes a movable wedging member. To clamp the subsystem chassis to the main frame a screw or other device is used to urge the movable wedging member toward a flange of the main frame and thereby clamp the subsystem chassis thereto. Unclamping or unlocking is achieved by turning the screw so as to release the movable wedging member and move it away from the main frame flange.
It has been found that with known wedge locks, although subsystem clamping to the main frame is easily achievable, the known wedge locks do not perform satisfactorily when attempting to unclamp the subsystem chassis from the main frame. This is particularly due to the fact that the movable wedging member becomes jammed against the main frame flange, and in most instances it does not separate itself therefrom, thereby preventing the desired unclamping. Hereinbefore, with most known wedge locks some brute force or special tools have to be used to disengage the jammed movable wedging member from the main frame flange in order to unclamp the subsystem chassis therefrom.
The present invention is directed to an improved wedge lock in which jamming of the movable wedging member is eliminated, thereby facilitating the clamping and unclamping of the subsystem chassis from the main frame.